the_crusu_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scratching My Head
Scratching My Head 'is the third episode of ''Survivor: Cook Islands. Story After Cecilia was voted off, Ozzy was pissed off at first, but soon calmed down and tried to regain his place in the tribe. After working very hard and proving he was the only thing keeping the tribe alive, Cristina and JP began to trust him again and Billy felt like an outsider more so again. On Puka Puka, Cao Boi and Brad got in an argument after Cao Boi made a joke about Asians using a slur that made camp uncomfortable. On Manihiki, Nate impressed everyone by gathering coconuts, and the tribe told stories. Sekou told a crazy story about a fight at one of his concerts, while Sundra talked about being an actress, and Stephannie talked about serving in the military. On Rarotonga, Adam and Candice began to grow rather close and romantic feelings blossomed between the two. In the Reward Challenge, Rarotonga, Puka Puka, and Manihiki came out with comfort items. The losing Aitutaki tribe exiled Adam to Exile Island. Adam was thoroughly confused by the idol clue and was unable to find anything throughout his stay. Some highlights post-reward included Jenny and Becky struggling to put up Puka Puka's hammock and getting tangled in it in the process. At the Immunity Challenge, the Puka Puka tribe came up short with only 6.9 pounds of meat, while Manihiki came out on top with 9.1 pounds, and Aitutaki and Rarotonga followed with 8.4 and 7.6 pounds respectively. Cao Boi made it known that his target was Brad, due to Brad not fitting in around camp and due to their fight. Brad fired back at his opponent, saying that Cao Boi was insensitive and rude and disrupted camp life. Jenny had grown close with Cao Boi and it was pretty clear that she was sticking by him, leaving Yul and Becky in the middle. Cao Boi and Jenny believed that Yul and Becky would side with them, while Brad pleaded desperately for the two to save him, promising absolute loyalty. Yul and Becky were tempted by the offer, but eventually decided to stick with Cao Boi and Jenny. This lead Brad to be voted off unanimously at Puka Puka's Tribal Council. Challenges Reward= '''Challenge: Tossing and Turning The four castaways will be in a row, one by the sea, and the others leading in a row up to a chute. They will throw water to each other using only buckets, and the last person will pour the water into a chute to turn a wheel. The three tribes who turn their wheel enough to raise their flag will win Reward. Reward: Big set of comfort items (1st place); Hammock and tarp (2nd place); Tarp (3rd place) '''Winner ''(in order of finish):' , , and ''( exiled ) |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Spitting Spit All four tribes will tear off as much meat as they can with just their mouths from a large piece of pork speared on a rod. The three tribes with the most meat at the end of ten minutes will win Immunity. Winner (in order of finish): , , and Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Yul's vote was not shown during his confessional. Final Words Trivia The episode title was said by Adam Gentry about how he had no clue what the idol clue meant during his stay on Exile Island.